Un dementor enamorado
by LemonBH
Summary: SsLe Definitivamente es bastante extraño que un dementor pueda amar.


Capìtulo1: ¿Què siente un dementor?

* * *

Hacía mucho frío. Nevaba. Que raro que lo notara, hacía mucho tiempo que su congelada manera de sentir le impedía sentir que afuera de un delgado vidrio entre él y el mundo también era frío.

Con su nariz pegada al cristal, con su cabello grasiento y enmarañado caído sobre su cara pálida y con un gesto de incredibilidad , Severus Snape miraba hacía los jardines de Hogwarts , completamente invadidos por el extraño cuerpo suave y blanco que caía desde el cielo, desde lo alto de la torre norte.

Miraba expectante con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos, por alguna razón , parecían deleitados por un extraño punto donde su oscura mirada estaba clavada. Continuó así varios minutos más, con la vista puesta en un punto fijo , hasta darse la vuelta y darle la espalda al cristal con un gesto de desaprobación. Se quitó el mugriento cabello de la cara y miró su reloj de muñeca. Eran las 3:20, faltaban solo 10 minutos para su siguiente clase , a la cual no pensaba asistir.

El negarse a presentarse a una clase le daría el privilegio de un gafete de irresponsable por parte de la profesora McGonagall, por lo que podía imaginarse, pero no lo valía.

Transfiguraciones era una materia simple para él, aunque sinceramente pensaba que sus compañeros de clase eran unos exagerados, pero ¿Quién se dignaría a aceptar tan solo un cometario del sucio , repugnante y raro inadaptado social Severus Snape?...pues obvio !nadie!...o bueno...tal vez a la única razón por la cual el cerebrito Severus no quería tomar esa tarde Transformaciones: Ella.

Severus se convirtió en un verdadero desastre desde él día en que la conoció odiándola. ¿Por qué odiándola? ¿Solo por que le dijo que era un asqueroso y fracasado Slytherin? ¿Solo por que le dijo que tenía inteligencia artificial y era un desnivelado?...bueno, a nadie le gusta que le digan sus verdades...

Ella era su asesora, era una perfecta chica prefecta de Gryffindor, su pequeña complexión y estatura eran lo antónimo a lo que conllevaba su personalidad e inteligencia. ¿Qué castigo más horrible que cursando tu 4 año en el Colegio te pongan un asesora de Gryffindor?!Y peor! Una chica!.

Por supuesto que él lo intentó todo para que le retiraran a la asesora, pero todos los maestros se negaron diciendo que sería lo mejor para él aprender algo de uno de los estudiantes más prestigiosos que Hogwarts se enorgullecía de tener.

Desde que la conoció la odia, desde que la conoció todas sus tardes libres se esfumaron, desde que la conoció todo el mundo se ríe de él por tener una Gryffindor como asesora, desde que la conoció él aprendió a ver la vergüenza como cotidianidad , desde que la conoció es el rey de los amargados....pero desde que la conoció ...los maestros lo felicitan por sus buenas notas, desde que la conoció aprendió a ganar puntos para su casa, desde que la conoció aprendió a tener sus deberes al corriente, desde que la conoció aprendió a vencer la burla, aprendió a controlar su genio, incluso aprendió a ser un amigo ...desde que la conoció ha sentido ese cálido comentario "No seas tarado, yo sé que tu si puedes" y sentir que alguien en el mundo creía que el lograría todo cuanto se propusiera, sentir que había alguien que le importaba lo que hacía, que guardaba sus secretos , que lo felicitaba cuando hacía algo bien.... Esa era ella.

Hacía poco que lo había notado, algo extraño , un comentario que su cabeza formuló del cual no había podido salir en meses... Había notado que le gustaba estar con ella, le gustaba contarle sus cosas, le gustaba sentarse a su lado a leer algo...

Había notado que periódicamente, en su asesoría de todas las tardes , su mirada se desviaba un poco fuera de las páginas de un complicado libro para verla concentrada en su trabajo, mirando fijamente su libro y haciendo anotaciones , y que por alguna razón , sus ojos ya no podían despegarse de ella...

Se ponía raro, y no lo entendía, últimamente no le hablaba más de lo necesario , se ponía nervioso, y pensaba en ella constantemente...no entendía por qué , si había conocido a la chica desde que tenía 14 años ...ya no le parecía una chiquilla mandona , aunque le faltase mucho para ser una mujer, ya no era una pequeña niña adolescente quien hacía lo que los profesores decían, ya tenía juicio y personalidad propia, pensaba más objetivamente y de manera libre y responsable, a lo que los frívolos llamarían santa...tenía su misma edad: 16 años...tenía más obligaciones que nunca pues hasta el puesto de delegado había alcanzado, sin embargo, siempre había encontrado tiempo para él, para escucharlo, para explicarle, para lo que fuese...nunca le había fallado.

Para Severus , a quien los maestros ya le daban la credibilidad de alumno aplicado y confiable, cada vez le agradaba más la compañía de ella, que lo saludara, que lo animara...hasta el punto que comenzó a necesitarlo, sintiéndose confundido por ese inexplicable deseo de estar con ella a todo momento.

Miró su reloj. Eran las 4:05, su clase de Transformaciones había terminado hacìa media hora , de la cual no había anotado ni jota, pues se la había pasado sentado en el piso de la torre completamente solo. Ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, le costaba trabajo concentrarse , pues su única visión desde hacía varios días era ella.

Aún así, había tenido el valor de sentarse con ella todas las tardes a las 4:10 de la tarde en distintos lugares con frecuencia , sin excepciones...y él sabía que ese mismo día ella lo encontraría a las 4:10.

No se preocupó por mandarle un recado diciéndole en dónde estaría, ella lo sabría , siendo el as de habilidades y capacidades exóticas que ella es. Así, que solo se quedó ahí mirando a un punto poco descriptible , preguntándose que demonios estaba funcionando mal con él.

Ciertamente lo había notado, lo había admitido , pero seguía preguntándose porqué le estaba ocurriendo aquello...

Trató de olvidar el tema, pero cada intento fallaba, seguía sin conseguir que la imagen de ella se le borrara de la mente; cada pequeño detalle le recordaba de su alrededor le recordaba su agilidad , su belleza y su inteligencia. Llegó a creer que estaba al punto de la desesperación...

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Severus?- murmuró para sí en voz baja.

-Si, ¿qué pasa, eh?¿por qué no estuviste en clase?- corroboró una voz con cierto deje de reprobación en la voz.

Severus sintió que su cerebro se congelaba, dejó de pensar, su voz se atoró en la garganta, sin ni siquiera haber volteado hacia la puerta a sus espaldas y prefirió no hacerlo hasta recuperar la razón.

Era ella. Se había acercad hasta él y se había sentado a su lado. Hasta entonces , él se atrevió a mirarla.

Sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en ella: Una pequeña chica de largo y liso cabello rojizo, de tez tan blanca como la nieve y con unos juguetones y exóticos ojos verde brillante lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. -¿Porqué faltaste?- repitió la chica.

Severus retiró de ella sus ojos y miró hacia el suelo.- No es tu asunto-

-Oh- Se limitó a decir la chica- pobre de ti, pequeño estupidín, la clase estuvo genial, lamento que te lo perdieras...fue ¿cómo se llamaba? ...Ah! si!...transformamos los libros en oro, ja! ...la mayoría estaba alborotado , pensaban robárselo, pero claro , tenías que convertirlo a un galeon perfectamente , si no, no valía . Fue divertido- añadi

-Supongo que tu lo lograste – dijo Severus en voz baja y mirando a la chica, la cual asintió con los ojos entrecerrados orgullosa de si misma- Tu también lo hubieras podido hacer-

¿Te quedaste con tu oro?- preguntó el chico

No, se lo di a Potter- respondió la muchacha.

Severus sonrió , aunque después empezó a reír ligeramente. –Buen anzuelo- dijo este.

-Si , muy bueno- Coincidió la chica- Le quitaron 50 puntos y lo sacaron de clase- y después lo miro sonriente- Por maldito –

-Bastardo arrogante- murmuró Severus

-Y el honor fue mío, fue lo mejor- aseguró la chica pelirroja.

Severus rió. Estaba seguro ahora: le encantaba esa chica. Era potente y brillante...aquello que le acababa de contar era único! Darle oro de calidad al pequeño "chico de oro" Potter, le hubiera encantado ver la reacción del guapo ricachón recibiendo monedas de oro de una sangre sucia. Que comedia...seguramente el poder de la indignación se lo llevó todito hasta conseguir que lo sacaran de clases. Todo gracias a la astucia de Evans, y es que era raro que los planes de la pequeña pelirroja fallaran...

-¿Sabes? Te ha llamado dementor sin mamí- dijo Lily entre risas

-Pobre idiota-dijo el chico de ojos oscuros- ¿Yo , dementor? Que halago.-

-Si , tal vez-

Severus noto un que Lily no estaba completamente segura de que fuera un halago.

-Un dementor es independiente- dijo en voz alta el joven

-Si-

-Un dementor solo depende de la tristeza de los demás y no necesita compartir alegrías con nadie-

-Si, y es exactamente tu problema-

Severus no dijo nada, pero la interrogó con la mirada.

-Es lo que te convierte en un extraño para todo el mundo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que.. si tu..bueno – Lily frunció el ceño , pensando en como explicar algo- ¿Nunca has sentido algo que no sea odio por nada?

Severus la miro can aire de indignación, aunque solo eso, porque no supo que decirle.

¿Qué si nunca había sentido el cariño? ¿él?, si ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba con exactitud, aunque él siempre lo había catalogado como la tonta acción de aferrarse a algo y obligarte a sufrir cuando te hace falta. Él no le encontraba mucha ciencia a aquello, y pensaba que solo a los locos que les gustaba complicarse la existencia decidían encariñarse con algo.-No tiene sentido- respondió al final , después de haberse quedado callado varios minutos.

-No tendrá sentido para ti- respondió Lily-Tal vez sea mucho para ti-

-No, pero no tiene sentido ¿qué hay de bueno o malo en eso? Es pura basura, pérdida de tiempo.-

-Oye, aprende a dar opiniones ¿si?

-¿Eres tu realmente Evans? Tu sabes que no soy el tipo perfecto de persona con la que puedes tener ese tipo de conversaciones .

-Es por eso! ¿no te das cuenta? –Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y levantando la voz- a veces no pareces humano ¿sabes? Pareces un dementor de verdad! , que si de repente te quitas todas tus alegrías y comienza a quitárnoslas a todos!...Severus ¿No entiendes? , estuviste a punto de hacerlo ...y lo sabes....

-Pues tal vez me disfrute mucho el ser uno. Tu no lo puedes saber todo.-

Fuertemente , salió por las escaleras de caracol hacía el pasillo , preguntándose por qué demonios estaba sintiendo todo aquello. Ya habían hablado mucho al respecto , habían peleado mucho al respecto , y cada vez que ella parecía estar a punto de olvidarlo , lo recordaba de la manera más estúpida posible .¿qué tan difícil es olvidar algo que realmente suena y te lastima , taladrándote la cabeza?. Pudo haber dicho que era por diversión , fue una simple e infantil travesura que todos le dieron una mínima trascendencia ya que no les incumbía. ¿Qué si se moría sin previo aviso? ¿A quien le iba a interesar? Oh por Dios , todas las tonterías que puede abarcar un simple acto no muy bien pensado! ¿Por qué? Él quien se estaba enseñando a olvidar un accidente , pero cada vez que ella lo recuerda , se siente peor y más patente que la primera gota de culpa que sintió escurrir por sus mejillas.

**Flash Back - **

N/A:(El FB ,vendrá en el siguiente capítulo)


End file.
